1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded plastic containers, and, more particularly, to a collapsible container for administration of parenteral solutions without the introduction of ambient air to the container.
2. Prior Art
Wilson et al., in U.S. Pat, No. 4,244,409, issued Jan. 13, 1981, disclose a blow molded collapsible container for medical fluids which is characterized by a body section of a flat tubular configuration, a uniform taper to a bottom hanger section, and weakened shoulder portions which form pleated sections.
Martin et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,721, issued Nov. 11, 1980, disclose a molded collapsible container comprising lines of weakness in shoulder gusset portions to improve collapse and a flat sealed end.
Miller, in U.S. No. 4,100,953, issued July 18, 1978, discloses a collapsible container having rigid ends connected by a flexible tubular wall.
Cammarata et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,541, issued May 23, 1978, and Ralston, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,033, issued Sept. 20, 1977, disclose a flexible collapsible container having lines of folding weakness formed by thinner portions of the container wall along the edges of the shoulder.
McPhee, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,630, issued Nov. 25, 1975, discloses a collapsible container which is generally oval in cross section and which collapses through concave collapse of the major sidewalls.
Lewis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,503, issued May 14, 1974, disclose a collapsible container wherein the sidewalls are pleated in a V-shape.
Coanda et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,299, disclose a collapsible container with a hinged hanger.
In general, problems which have been associated with the prior art include weight, and inherent cost; clarity; and collapsibility which is predictably constant, does not require a large volume of internal sterile air, and provides an easily readable meniscus.